


Okay.

by yozra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yozra/pseuds/yozra
Summary: Oikawa has everything set out for a quiet evening watching films with Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2019





	Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> For syrenblubs :3

Oikawa shuffled backwards on his bed until his back pressed against the wall and began to check off his list.   
  
His laptop was set ready on his computer chair.   
  
Three films – King Kong vs Godzilla, the original Godzilla from the fifties, and Shin Godzilla – were lined up in order, ready to be played.   
  
Bags of snacks – potato chips, popcorn, milk bread – were in a pile on the bed.   
  
Bottles of drinks – melon soda, calpico, barley tea – were grouped on his desk, next to two glasses.   
  
Everything was ready except for one, and that was Iwaizumi Hajime, currently downstairs _chatting_ with Oikawa’s _mother_ because she had asked him what he wanted for breakfast tomorrow (like she didn’t know) and Iwaizumi politely said anything she had on hand (like he didn’t have his heart set on agedashi tofu) and it had turned into a full-blown conversation on the different ways of preparing tofu and how agedashi was the best (like they hadn’t exhausted the conversation countless times before).  
  
The door finally opened (twelve minutes since Oikawa came into his room and he was _not_ counting) and Iwaizumi finally walked in.  
  
“Guess what we’re having for breakfast tomorrow morning,” he said, a little too happily.  
  
Oikawa crossed his arms as he glared at him. “I’ve been waiting for fifteen minutes for you to get in here,” he said, rounding up his waiting time and not giving Iwaizumi the satisfaction of hearing an answer.  
  
Iwaizumi threw him a look. “Your mum’s letting me stay over, I’m not going to be rude and cut her short. Anyway, who’s the one who spent half an hour trying to convince my mum to try baking milk bread?”  
  
“It’s because she can already bake amazing cakes, Iwa-chan, I was encouraging her to broaden her horizons.” Oikawa sighed. “Can we please get started on the films?”  
  
Iwaizumi pushed play and settled himself next to Oikawa – a full foot away, Oikawa noted, not that he cared about the distance.  
  
“I still don’t get why you wanted to watch my top three Godzilla films,” Iwaizumi said, his voice a little distant, his eyes already glued to the screen.   
  
“Because while I’m a kind and thoughtful friend who already does so many nice things for Iwa-chan, _somebody_ told me I wouldn’t be able to sit through them in silence without falling asleep or getting distracted by my phone, or manga, or anything else, and I am going to prove just how wrong they are.”  
  
That, and because Oikawa had been wanting to find an excuse to have a quiet moment with him so that he could maybe, finally, confess to his childhood best friend, and there was no better moment to do it than when Iwaizumi was at the peak of his good mood having finished three of his favourite films.  
  
Iwaizumi threw a side-glance but quickly returned his attention to the film – Oikawa was sure he clutched onto only about fifty percent of Iwaizumi’s attention right now and it was fast declining.   
  
“You won’t win anything at the end of it,” Iwaizumi muttered.  
  
“I will win my right to say ‘I told you so’ and keep my pride intact, okay?”  
  
Oikawa received a half-hearted grunt in response and he knew Iwaizumi was lost to the world of King Kong and Godzilla. With an exasperated sigh, he also turned to focus on the film. If he could go through two volleyball matches and not waver in his serves, he could sit through three films about a dinosaur on rampage.

Ten minutes in and the door to his room swung open – Oikawa shot up, ready to complain about the disruption when he realised it wasn’t his parents.  
  
“...Makki?” Oikawa asked as Iwaizumi paused the film. “How did you get in here?”  
  
Hanamaki stared at him like he was asking a stupid question. “Your mum invited me in.”  
  
“Let me rephrase that – _why_ are you here?”  
  
“I’m going to break up with Matsukawa,” he said, and came to squeeze himself in the tiny space between Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “What’re you watching?”  
  
“King Kong versus—”  
  
“Wait, wait, wait—” Oikawa waved his hands. “What do you mean you’re going to break up with Mattsun? You’re not even together!”  
  
“Exactly. He had his chance. If he can’t get it into his thick head that I’m the one cooking those cheese-filled hamburger steaks for lunch then he doesn’t deserve me _or_ my cooking.” Hanamaki gestured to the laptop. “Can someone press play?”  
  
Iwaizumi pressed play, and the two fell into silence.  
  
This would have been the perfect time for Oikawa to get out his phone, graphically yell at Matsukawa with caps lock and a billion angry emoticons, and tell him to get himself round here, apologise to Hanamaki and take him home so that he would be able to spend time _alone_ with Iwaizumi.  
  
Except that would involve him revoking his challenge barely fifteen minutes into the film, and Iwaizumi was not going to win.  
  
So Oikawa crossed his arms, and spent twenty minutes side-glaring at Hanamaki’s oblivious head, twenty minutes glancing at the dim phosphorus tips on the hands of the clock on his desk, and by the last ten minutes he was ready to resign to the fact he would have to spend the whole evening with Hanamaki seated between them—  
  
The door to his bedroom swung open – Oikawa sat up.  
  
“...Mattsun?”  
  
“What’re you doing here?” Hanamaki asked, begrudgingly surprised.   
  
There was a rustle of plastic as Iwaizumi dug his hand into the bag of popcorn, followed by some crunching.  
  
Matsukawa held up his hand, from which a brown paper bag was hanging.  
  
“I can’t make cream puffs. So the least I can do is buy every flavour available from your favourite shop.”  
  
Oikawa may have been wanting Matsukawa to take Hanamaki home, but this was ridiculous. “Mattsun, you seriously can’t think Makki’s that eas—”  
  
“Even the limited, seasonal edition cream puffs?”  
  
No, Oikawa was wrong. Apparently Hanamaki was that easy.   
  
Matsukawa nodded. “Strawberry shortcake, and chocolate-vanilla swirl.”  
  
Hanamaki jumped up off the bed. “Well, no point letting them go to waste, I know you can’t eat them all yourself.” He threw a look back to Iwaizumi. “Thanks for letting me hang out.”  
  
“No problem—”  
  
“Excuse me, Makki, this is my home—?!”  
  
The door closed.  
  
Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan, can you believe them—”  
  
“Oikawa, think we can finish off the last twelve minutes before you start complaining?”  
  
Oikawa stared at him for a good moment before throwing himself slumped against the wall.   
  
“ _Fine_ , okay, play the rest of the film.”  
  
He continued to glare at the screen until the credits had finished rolling (Iwaizumi was the type of person to include watching credits as part of the film).  
  
When the screen finally faded to black, Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa. “What were you saying?”  
  
Oikawa waved at the laptop. “It doesn’t matter. Start the next one.”  
  
This was the old Godzilla, which had been Iwaizumi’s number one film until Shin Godzilla came along to force Iwaizumi to battle with himself for a good month over which was better – the new version eventually won, but Oikawa knew the old one would always have a place in his heart.   
  
Oikawa shifted his position, shuffling a little closer to Iwaizumi so they were half a foot away from each other instead of the full, and he applauded himself for his smooth move and settled into the film. With this film they would reach the halfway mark and now that there was no possible chance of Hanamaki and Matsukawa interrupting, he could perfect the way he would bring up The Question and consider all the scenarios.

Twenty minutes in and the door swung open for the third time.  
  
“ _Suga-chan?!”_ Oikawa glared at the rival setter. “I know we’ve been hanging out recently but – does my mum even recognise you?!”  
  
“She does now!” Sugawara said happily, closing the door and coming to settle himself in the even smaller gap that was between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, forcing Oikawa to move aside. “What are you watching?”  
  
“ _What are you doing here?!_ ”  
  
Sugawara turned to Oikawa. “Biding my time while I wait for Daichi to apologise.”  
  
Oikawa was almost tempted to ask what happened, but he had to set his priorities straight.  
  
“What happened to your teammates?! Where’s Beard-kun? Where’s Shrimpy? Where’s _anyone_.”  
  
“They’re all with Daichi,” Sugawara said, his expression darkening a little to give an eerie look to his smile. “Because he couldn’t say ‘no, I’m on a date with Suga’ after our kouhai – and Asahi – spotted us heading to the bowling alley where we were going to go on our date, and they asked if they could join in.”  
  
Oikawa’s fingers twitched, aching to reach out for his phone so he could verbally yell at the captain – _of stupidity_.  
  
“So what’re you watching?” Sugawara’s bright tone returned as he turned to Iwaizumi. “Is that one of the old Godzilas?”  
  
“The classic,” Iwaizumi answered like there was nothing strange about a rival setter he barely knew gate-crashing their film night.  
  
“Great – I can pretend that’s me going on a rampage!”  
  
Oikawa slid further down the wall and wished this evening would end.  
  
At least he only had to endure an hour. And admittedly the action wasn’t as bad as he thought, except it still didn’t compare to any of the special effects of the modern sci-fi films he would much rather be watching right now.  
  
Oikawa didn’t know how he managed it, but he got through it all. Mainly by tearing small mouthfuls and chewing very slowly through three packets of milk bread (only after Iwaizumi paused the film to order him to open all of them at once so he wouldn’t have to deal with the rustling.)  
  
Once the film had finished playing and Iwaizumi was pulling up the third, the door opened; Oikawa didn’t even bother to move out from his comfortable slouch and had no energy left in him to know how Sawamura knew Sugawara was here or Oikawa’s address.  
  
“Sawamura-kun, please apologise and take him home,” he said flatly.  
  
“Suga—”  
  
“There’s nothing that’s going to make me want to leave with you.”  
  
“Not even if I promise to take you to Tokyo to try out Japan’s number one super-spicy mapo tofu?”  
  
From the corner of his eye, Oikawa could see Sugawara sit up a little.  
  
“But let me guess – it’s going to be a field trip with the rest of the team.”  
  
“Suga, I said I’m sorry—”  
  
“Actually, you didn’t—”  
  
“I did in the messages.”  
  
Sugawara pulled out his phone to check, snorting occasionally as he scrolled down. Oikawa leaned in, peering over his shoulder – there was a photo of Hinata running away from Kageyama who was waving a bowling ball threateningly at him, with the rest of the team in hysterics. Oikawa rolled his eyes – they all looked ridiculous.   
  
“I can’t believe Hinata threw the ball into the next lane, but I can believe Tsukishima got mainly strikes,” Sugawara commented setting down his phone.  
  
“I know it’s a little different from the plan, but did you want to just… hang out for a bit at a diner?”  
  
Sugawara pushed himself off the bed. “I guess I can’t say no to that.” He glanced back at Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “Thanks for the company you two!”  
  
The door closed, leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi alone.  
  
“I swear, if anyone else comes in—”  
  
“Last film, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said, pressing play. “Then you can talk all you want.”  
  
Oikawa sighed. “Okay, okay.”  
  
Oikawa shuffled even closer to Iwaizumi, resting his head on his shoulder.  
  
It was nothing new. He did this sometimes when they watched films at home, or if they went to the cinema together. He did this during lunch breaks when waiting for Iwaizumi to finish eating, or study sessions at the library when he needed a break, or bus rides to and from away-matches when they were sitting next to each other.  
  
But tonight it felt a little different. Maybe because Oikawa knew what this meant now. Maybe because Iwaizumi had yet to catch on.  
  
Maybe because it could be the last time.  
  
He yawned. One last film. And then maybe, if he wasn’t too tired, he would make his move.

“Hey.”  
  
Oikawa opened his eyes and blinked a few times, seeing Iwaizumi’s blurred face close to his slowly focus. He frowned, waiting for his mind to wake up and remember what he was supposed to be doing…  
  
Oikawa shot up – Iwaizumi jerked back just in time to avoid being slammed in the nose – and checked the laptop; the film had finished.  
  
He threw himself backwards groaning, knocked the back of his head against the wall with a loud thunk that was a little too hard. “I fell asleep.” And it was the only one of the three he hadn’t minded watching.  
  
This whole night had been a disaster. Nothing went to plan and Iwaizumi – well, he was in a good mood but Oikawa wasn’t, and he wasn’t going to confess to him _now_ , not when it would leave a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
“Fine, you were right, I couldn’t stay awake for all three films.” Oikawa tried to push Iwaizumi out of his face and out his way. “What time is it? Let’s just get ready for bed—”  
  
Iwaizumi didn’t move.   
  
Oikawa waved a hand at him. “I can’t stand up with you in the way, Iwa-chan.”  
  
“Okay,” Iwaizumi said, still unmoving.  
  
“Okay… then can you move?”  
  
“I’m not saying okay to you telling me to move.”  
  
Oikawa frowned. “So what are you saying okay to?”  
  
“Your other question.”  
  
Either Oikawa was really tired and he couldn’t remember what he said, or Iwaizumi mistook whatever Oikawa had said in the last couple of minutes as a question. “What other question?”  
  
“If I’ll go out with you. And I said – okay.”  
  
Oikawa blinked. And then blinked some more. He was certain he hadn’t asked that question at any point in the evening.  
  
“Okay – did I, by any chance, ask that question in my sleep?”  
  
“I got a clue on Monday when you said – and I’m quoting you here – ‘Oikawa-san is feeling generous, so I’ll allow you to come round and watch your top three Godzilla films this Saturday, and you can even stay the night, if you want, but you really don’t have to if you’re busy or think we’re getting too old for sleepovers.’”  
  
Oikawa remembered saying that. They had just finished practice and were getting changed, Oikawa slamming the locker a little too forcefully having made up his mind, turning to Iwaizumi buttoning up his school shirt.  
  
“Explain which part of that led to the question, ‘Will you go out with me’?!”  
  
“‘You can even stay the night, if you want, but you really don’t have to if you’re busy or think we’re getting too old for sleepovers.’”  
  
“ _How?!_ ”  
  
“You’re always bugging me to pay attention to you when I’m busiest, and you came round last Saturday, refused to go home when I told you to get a move on ’cause you looked like you were about to fall asleep, fell asleep on my bed five minutes later and forced me into sleeping on the floor. So there had to be a reason for you getting shy and actually considerate—”  
  
“Excuse you, Iwa-chan, Oikawa-san is _always_ considerate—”  
  
“I thought about it a lot that night. And over the next few days with you keeping your distance. Then tonight you’re shifting around getting all impatient and in the last film you’re sticking to me like you’re afraid I’m gonna leave you. So what did I get from all that? You want to ask me something. And what else is there left to ask except – ‘will you go out with me?’”  
  
Oikawa stared, his face hot from being called out. “You’re not supposed to be this sharp, Iwa-chan.”  
  
“Oikawa. All this time and you think I don’t know you?”  
  
Oikawa wasn’t sure which would be worse, admitting he didn’t know Iwaizumi or admitting Iwaizumi could guess everything he was thinking. So instead Oikawa left the question untouched and pulled his gaze away to let it fall, the steadfast expectation reflected in Iwaizumi’s earnest eyes too much for him to take. How was Iwaizumi so composed when Oikawa felt like his body was trembling from the core—  
  
“Your hands are shaking.” Oikawa suddenly noted out loud.  
  
Iwaizumi looked down and huffed a laugh. “Maybe it’s the sugar rush.” Iwaizumi’s voice was soft, and wavered ever so slightly.  
  
“Or it might be nerves.”  
  
“I wouldn’t get nervous around my best friend.”   
  
“Didn’t we just upgrade to boyfriend?”  
  
“Did we?”  
  
Oikawa reached out, so his fingers covered Iwaizumi’s, and feeling the warmth found the courage to look up and face him again. “Well, I’ve bumped you up to one.”  
  
Iwaizumi leaned in. “Can I?”  
  
With a small nod, Oikawa breathed – “Okay.”  
  
Oikawa watched Iwaizumi close his eyes, and he did the same as he felt lips brush the corner of his.  
  
He burst out laughing. And opened his eyes to see Iwaizumi retreat, a deep scowl on his face.  
  
“I’m _really_ sorry—”  
  
“What – it wasn’t good enough for you—”  
  
“No! It’s just that you’re always so good at spiking the ball inside the lines and here you _miss—_ ”  
  
“You’ve just downgraded yourself from a _friend_ to an _asshole—_ ”  
  
“Iwa-chan! I spent three Godzilla films’ worth of time with you, I think I deserve at least three chances!”  
  
“You spent one fuming at Hanamaki, one annoyed at Sugawara, and one sleeping, so you used up all your chances. Tell you what, if you watch three more I’ll upgrade you straight to boyfriend.”  
  
Oikawa groaned. “I do _not_ deserve that kind of punishment—”  
  
“I’ll be your own personal cushion and maybe, after the first film, even be an arm blanket.”  
  
Iwaizumi returned to his earlier position of leaning against the wall, except this time he pressed himself to Oikawa’s side.  
  
Oikawa turned the idea over in his mind. And then he linked his arm with Iwaizumi’s and took his hand, threading their fingers together, and rested his head on his shoulder.  
  
“Okay.”


End file.
